


Purple Tulle and Tiaras

by hatenaimirai_e



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kis-My-Ft2 (Band), Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-11
Updated: 2011-12-11
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatenaimirai_e/pseuds/hatenaimirai_e
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyata is determined to be Tamamori's princess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Tulle and Tiaras

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [recent kink meme](http://je-anonficmeme.livejournal.com/1043.html?thread=531731#t531731) for the following prompt: _Miyata: (To Tama) When we met after some time (of not meeting), I was surprised that your muscles were powered up. Since you've gotten more manly, please carry me "princess-style"!_ (shatteredtenshi.livejournal.com/522027.html

Tamamori stands frozen in the doorway, looking at his bandmate.

"You don't like it?" Miyata gives a quick twirl, showing off for Tamamori. "It's your own fault, you know, for ignoring me all the times I asked."

Tamamori bites his lip, contemplating the other as he prances around the room, playing up his newly found character. Of course the dress is purple. It's velvet on top with three-quarter sleeves and a gold panel in the middle, and a full tulle skirt. Tamamori suspects that it's supposed to be full length on a little girl, but on Miyata it only reaches his knees. And of course it's topped off with a plastic gold tiara and shiny gold (also probably plastic) heels. "What do you mean, my fault?"

Miyata walks over to him, and though he attempts to be graceful, the clacking of his shoes on the floor negates that. "I asked Tama-chan to carry me like a princess~" he says, wrapping his arms around Tamamori's neck. In his heels he's a little bit taller than Tamamori for once. "I even talked about it in an interview, but you still haven't done it. So now you can't escape it anymore~" he grins, looking entirely satisfied with his plot.

"You're so weird," Tamamori murmurs after a moment, but he's already conceeded, and Miyata knows it as well. "Where am I supposed to carry you?"

"Wait! There's one more thing!" Miyata says brightly, stepping away from Tamamori. He digs through his bag for a moment before proudly holding up a gold crown. "You can't be my prince without one~" he says, bouncing back over and setting it on Tamamori's head, making sure it won't slip off if he moves too much. "Okay now you can carry me."

"You still haven't said where," Tamamori says, stepping around Miyata to check how he looks in one of the dressing room's many mirrors. He tilts his head to the side, thinking he rather likes how the gold crown looks against his currently black hair, even if it is just cheap molded plastic. He primps a bit, glancing up when he spots Miyata hovering over his shoulder in the mirror. "So?"

"Just around here is fine," Miyata chirps, grinning at his reflection. "As long as Tama-chan finally treats me like a princess~"

Tamamori rolls his eyes, but he's smiling anyway as he turns around again. "If I drop you it's all your own fault for making me do this." He looks over Miyata's ridiculous dress again, trying to decide if the skirt would get in the way or not.

"I trust Tama-chan not to drop me," Miyata says seriously, wrapping his arms around Tamamori's neck again and looking him straight in the eyes.

"R-right..." Tamamori says, taking a deep breath as he meets Miyata's gaze. "Umm... I guess like this..." he says, one arm wrapping around Miyata's back, bending down slightly to hook the other arm behind his knees. "One, two..." He lifts Miyata quickly, just to make sure he can do it, and grunts when he feels Miyata's arms clench around his shoulders, nails digging in to his skin even through his shirt and sweater.

"Sorry," Miyata murmurs when he realizes what he's doing, letting his arms relax into a loose hold instead.

"S'okay," Tamamori replies, taking a first few tentative steps, aiming towards the couch just in case.

"See, I knew Tama-chan's gotten manly and strong enough to carry me~!" Miyata says happily, kicking one foot up and laughing when his shoe ends up falling off. "Ahh, now I'm just like Cinderella~"

"Careful..." Tamamori says, making sure his grip on Miyata is still solid even as the other wiggles slightly in his hold. He turns a little and takes a few more steps, stopping in front of one of the full length mirrors to look the pair of them over. Miyata crosses one ankle over the other and rests his head on Tamamori's shoulder as best he can while still holding on to him. The back of the skirt is hanging loose where it's not long enough to have been caught by Tamamori's arm, and when he turns just a bit he can see Miyata's favorite pair of Legend of Zelda boxers. The sight of them, peeking out from under his princess dress, prompts the first of Tamamori's giggles, and soon he's laughing too hard to support Miyata's weight anymore, sinking to the floor and winding up with Miyata sprawled across his lap.

"What?" Miyata asks, not entirely sure what Tamamori is so amused by.

"You... You're always the same, aren't you?" he asks, still giggling, and lifts the front of Miyata's dress, displaying his boxers fully.

"Well I couldn't wear nothing," Miyata replies, crossing his arms over his chest as Tamamori continues to laugh. "Too scratchy. I couldn't do that to my best parts," he says with a serious nod.

"No, we can't have that, can we?" Tamamori asks equally seriously, reaching out to pat Miyata lightly through his boxers.

"Tama...?" Miyata whispers, looking at Tamamori through his eyelashes.

"I can't believe you went through all of this just to get me to carry you," Tamamori says with a light laugh, not pulling his hand back. "Miyacchi's silly," he says to himself.

"Tama..." Miyata breathes out, rocking his hips lightly into Tamamori's hand.

"Hmm?" Tamamori looks up at him after a moment. "Is Miyacchi done being the princess?" he asks softly. "Because I like him when he's just Miyacchi more."

Miyata bites his lip, leaning forward and wrapping his arms around Tamamori's shoulders again. "You do?" he whispers, resting his forehead against Tamamori's.

"Always," Tamamori agrees, tilting his head enough to brush his lips against Miyata's. "And would a good princess really let a prince put his hand under her skirt?" he asks against Miyata's lips, stroking him through his boxers.

"Ahh, we're still in the dressing room..." Miyata protests weakly, pressing up into Tamamori's hand.

"Then we'd better lock the door," Tamamori replies, pulling his hand away for the first time. "And the floor's too cold too." He waits for Miyata to climb off him before standing as well, brushing his clothes off and trying to neaten himself.

"Then were should we?" Miyata asks, kicking off his other gold shoe as he locks the door. "The couch? Or in front of the mirrors?" He looks over both places in question, giving Tamamori his choice.

"We... we haven't done it by the mirrors yet," Tamamori says, a sudden fit of shyness coming over him as he blushes lightly. He shrugs out of his sweater as he walks over to the vanity tables that line the far wall. "You have stuff right?" he murmurs, watching Miyata walk up behind him.

"I brought it just in case," Miyata replies, hooking his chin on Tamamori's shoulder and wrapping his arms around him from behind.

"Just in case?" Tamamori echoes, leaning back into his hold.

"Well Yuta-kun might've said no if he didn't want to be a prince..." Miyata replies, sliding Tamamori's shirt up with one hand.

"Idiot," Tamamori says, though he knows Miyata can hear the fondness in his voice. He lifts his arms up as Miyata tugs his shirt up and off, checking in the mirror after to make sure the obnoxious gold crown was still securely on his head.

"You love me anyway," Miyata says, grinning over Tamamori's shoulder and running his hands up and down Tamamori's bare chest. "No one else makes you smile like I do~" he adds, slipping one hand down inside the front of Tamamori's jeans.

"Toshiya..." Tamamori whimpers when he feels Miyata's fingers work their way under his boxers, his head falling back against Miyata's shoulder. He drops his hands down, unbuttoning his jeans to give himself more room, as well as making room for Miyata’s hands.

Miyata slips his other hand into Tamamori’s boxers as well, pushing them down enough to pull Tamamori's half-hard cock out. "Look, Yuta..." he murmurs into Tamamori's ear, looking over his shoulder and watching in the mirror as he strokes him slowly.

Tamamori does as he's instructed, watching Miyata's hand in the mirror as well. He leans forward, planting his hands on the vanity table and rocking into Miyata's grip. "Please..." he says, trying to wiggle out of his jeans without moving his hands again to actually push his jeans down.

"If that's what my prince wants~" Miyata says with a wide smile. He steps away from Tamamori's back slightly and uses his free hand to push Tamamori's pants and boxers down to his thighs, where gravity took over and they slid down to his ankles. Tamamori steps out of them carefully, pushing his hips back at Miyata after. "Hold on," Miyata says with a laugh, letting go of Tamamori's cock reluctantly to step back over to his bag. He pulls a tube of lube and displays it proudly for Tamamori's approval.

"Hurry up," Tamamori groans, not impressed with what he sees as Miyata's slowness. He spreads his legs and leans a bit further over as Miyata steps back behind him. "Please, Toshiya," he whines as he hears Miyata unscrewing the cap.

"Relax and let me do it right," Miyata replies, squirting a dollup of lube out onto his fingers. He spreads it over Tamamori, who flinches and murmurs "cold" at the first touch. "Sorry," Miyata replies. He smooths his other hand over Tamamori's hip as he pressed a single finger in slowly.

Tamamori moans softly at that first push, rocking his hips back to take Miyata's finger in even further. "More," he demands as Miyata works his finger in and out slowly, spreading his legs a bit more to try and speed things up. "Please," he says again.

"Are you sure?" Miyata asks, but he adds a second finger anyway, gently working Tamamori open, listening to the tone of his voice for his cues on when to move.

Tamamori shivers at the stretch of two fingers inside himself, but he’s soon arching his back and moving with Miyata’s hand. “Toshiya...” he moans softly, glancing up into the mirror to see Miyata staring intently back at him. “Need you...” he murmurs. “Faster...”

“Three fingers?” Miyata asks him as he twists his fingers just enough to graze Tamamori’s prostate.

Tamamori nods and pushes back against Miyata’s hand again with a soft cry at the touch. “Three is fine...” he murmurs, head dropping down. “It’s been a while...”

“Mmm, you’ve been off being busy with girls,” Miyata replies, sliding his fingers out. “And Taipi and Hikaru-kun.” He adds more lube before carefully pushing three fingers into Tamamori. “But it’s okay because I’ve got you all to myself now....”

“Toshiiiiii....” Tamamori whines. He's panting as Miyata slowly works his fingers in, hands clenching at the vanity table. "That doesn't.... ahh, doesn't count," he gasps as Miyata gives his fingers a twist. "Now, Toshiya. Need it please...."

"I want to look at you, not the mirror," Miyata says as he continues to move his fingers. Tamamori nods as best he can and Miyata pulls his fingers out slowly. "Turn around," he instructs as he steps back slightly, hiking the skirt of his dress up so he push his boxers off, and lubes himself up.

Tamamori turns on shaky legs and pulls himself up onto the vanity. He leans back against the mirror as Miyata steps up between his legs and wiggles down so that his ass is just barely still on the edge of the table. "Please..." he whispers as he watches Miyata stroke himself.

"Yuta..." Miyata steps forward, pressing the head of his cock against Tamamori's stretched hole, and pauses for a moment to lean in and kiss him softly. "Love you," he murmurs as he pushes into Tamamori. He takes it slow, the angle isn't perfect and the prep had been rushed despite his efforts, and he doesn't want to hurt Tamamori. But Tamamori soon hooks his long legs around Miyata's hips and pulls him closer.

"Too slow," Tamamori mutters as he feels Miyata finally fully inside of him. "But I love Miyacchi anyway," he adds, leaning forward to steal another kiss from Miyata's parted lips. He wraps an arm over Miyata’s shoulder to hold him close as they kiss, crushing the skirt of Miyata’s dress between them. “Itchy...” he murmurs, pulling back to tug at the offensive tulle.

“Help me get it off?” Miyata asks as he tries to get the very tight dress off without pulling out of Tamamori.

“How did you get into this?” Tamamori replies, grabbing the velvet along the waist seam and tugging upward. He tightens his legs around Miyata’s hips as they wrestle the dress off, knocking Miyata’s tiara askew as they finally get it over his head.

“It took a while,” Miyata admits with a laugh. He wraps an arm around Tamamori’s waist and rests his other hand on the vanity next to Tamamori’s hip. “Ready?” he murmurs, and waits for Tamamori’s nod before sliding out and back in slowly. He moves in a deliberate rhythm, listening to Tamamori’s whines and moans get higher and higher pitched as he speeds up.

“Toshiya...” Tamamori gasps when Miyata tugs his hips a little lower on the table, hitting his prostate. “Gonna......” he tries to warn just before his orgasm hits him, practically untouched.

Miyata pauses as he feels Tamamori clenching around him. He runs a hand over Tamamori’s side as he rocks lightly and watches the ecstatic look on his face. “Good?” he says once Tamamori looks up at him again.

Tamamori nods slowly, blushing again as he holds on to Miyata’s neck. “Want me to turn around? Or stay this way?” he asks softly.

“Stay like this,” Miyata replies and starts thrusting again. He moans as Tamamori’s hand traces lazily over his chest in his post-orgasm lassitude.

“C’mon, Toshiya,” Tamamori commands softly, and Miyata nods. He pushes in one last time before pulsing inside Tamamori, moaning his name softly. “Toshi...” Tamamori murmurs, wrapping both arms around Miyata and pulling him closer. He nuzzles Miyata’s cheek gently until he can find his lips for a soft kiss. “Was I a good enough price for you?” he asks softly.

“Yuta is always a prince to me,” Miyata says softly, looking up at the crown that’s still perched on Tamamori’s hair with a smile.


End file.
